


i spy with my little eye

by crystallinethoughts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Voyeurism, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinethoughts/pseuds/crystallinethoughts
Summary: "speeding up slightly, dream almost bites his lips bloody. it feels so fucking good but he really needs to be quiet or... he doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if he got caught. so he just focuses on the pleasure pooling low in his stomach, the guilt and shame only fuelling the flames more."spying on someone when they're jerking off is wrong and disgusting, especially when said someone is your best friend.too bad no one ever taught dream that. or maybe they did and he just doesn't care.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	i spy with my little eye

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just for fun, please respect the content creators' privacy and don’t send them links to this, or any other fanfiction for that matter.  
> if anyone mentioned in here changes their mind and expresses discomfort with being shipped and/or sexualized in the future, this will be taken down.
> 
> (also if anyone from the dream team comes across this for any reason whatsoever: no. this doesn’t exist. leave. goodbye. <3)
> 
> that being said, enjoy.

dream knows this is wrong. he knows he shouldn’t be doing this. he’s so hyper aware of it, in fact, that he has to consciously stop his hands from shaking as he grips the doorknob tightly and turns it as slowly as he can, still as terrified of making even the slightest noise as he’d been the first time he did this. 

his feet sink into the carpeted floor of the hallway, a welcome ally on his route. 

it’s only a few meters until he reaches the door next to the guest room that he’s supposed to be fast asleep in right now but it feels like an eternity passes by before he stands in front of george’s room. 

the door is slightly ajar. 

it always is. 

the familiar feeling of guilt settles heavily in dream’s stomach and he swallows dryly around the lump in his throat. 

the sweet moans and whimpers he’d been able to make out through the wall before are so much clearer now. they ring through the crack in the door like a siren’s song and dream tries to tell himself that he could still leave, that if he stops now, it has to count for something right?  
but then george keens loudly and dream knows he can’t. 

not when he’s done this four times already, not when he’s already pressing a hand against the bulge in his briefs, not when george sounds so fucking hot while getting himself off in the room right next to dream’s, for fuck’s sake. 

“ _he invited you to stay at his house and you choose to repay him by invading his privacy and being a total pervert? wow, way to go, genius, _” the little voice in the back of his mind, which had recently started sounding suspiciously like sapnap’s, hisses and he can’t help but agree.__

__he's being a terrible person and an even worse friend right now but he just can’t-_ _

__there’s another long and drawn out moan from inside the bedroom that interrupts his train of thought and dream has to bite his lips to suppress a whimper of his own._ _

__fuck it._ _

__creeping closer to the door, he peers through the open crack as carefully as he can._ _

__the view that presents itself to him is breathtaking._ _

__george is laying spread out on his bed, covers pushed aside carelessly and wearing nothing but one of his cute oversized sweaters.  
one of his hands is slowly pumping his cock while the other is pushing something - a dildo maybe? a vibrator? dream can’t tell, the lighting is too dim to make out the exact details- into his stretched ass. _ _

__“fuck,” dream whispers._ _

__the sight hits him like a freight train. oh, what he’d give to be able to just go in there right now and wreck his friend until they both see stars._ _

__but he can’t, so he settles for shoving a hand down his underwear and trying to match george’s pace with his own movements, being as quiet as he can possibly be while having a hand on his dick._ _

__\---_ _

__the first time had genuinely been an accident. he’d gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom and on his way back to his bed a moan had stopped him dead in his tracks. not sure he hadn’t just imagined the sound in a tired haze he’d listened harder and sure enough, there had been little groans and keens coming from george’s room._ _

__realizing what was going on, dream had promptly blushed a bright red._ _

__realistically, he knows he should’ve just gone back to his room and put on headphones to distract himself from what george was doing but something had pulled him towards the sweet noises and that’s how he’d gotten off that night, leaning against the wall next to george’s door and filled with shame for what he was doing._ _

__the next night he’d stayed up a little longer, trying to figure out whether he’d get to hear the same things as he had the night before._ _

__and he had. but the sounds had come through the wall all muffled so he’d found himself in the hallway yet again._ _

__and again. and then a fourth time._ _

__\---_ _

__dream knows he should really, really stop doing this but right now he couldn’t care less, his hand working his dick just the way he likes as he watches george scramble around on the bed, switching positions._ _

__now on his hands and knees, the older starts up his movements again, the toy being pushed into him from a different angle this time, something he definitely seems to be enjoying a lot more, judging from the loud pleas and ‘fuck’s that spill out of his mouth._ _

__dream imagines what it would be like if it was him george was begging for, asking so nicely to be fucked and used, and he has to take a second and stop before he comes right then and there._ _

__after a moment he takes a deep breath and starts moving his hand again, chancing another glance into george’s room._ _

__he’s using his fingers instead of the toy now, fucking himself on them almost desperately, mumbling words dream can’t quite understand, broken up by loud whimpers and moans._ _

__he looks like he’s close which is good because dream is too._ _

__speeding up slightly, dream almost bites his lips bloody. it feels so fucking good but he really needs to be quiet or... he doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if he got caught. so he just focuses on the pleasure pooling low in his stomach, the guilt and shame only fuelling the flames more._ _

__he’s almost there, so damn close when suddenly george moans loudly, one word ringing clearly through the space between them._ _

__“ _dream! _”_ _ __

__

__

__and that’s what does it. dream bites his fist to quiet his groans as he comes into his hand, legs shaking from the force of his orgasm and cock twitching in his grip._ _

__he leans against the wall next to him to rest for about half a second before reality starts to trickle into his fucked out mind._ _

__george just said his name._ _

__george knows he’s there._ _

__fuck._ _

__dream hastily pulls his underwear up again and runs back to his room, making way too much noise as he goes._ _

__he shuts the door behind him, also way too loudly, and immediately gets into his bed, pulling the blanket all the way up over his face to hide from the world and, most importantly, george._ _

__hopefully he doesn’t decide to come after him, dream doesn’t think he can handle that particular conversation right now, right after having gotten off to seeing the older man fingerfuck himself to completion._ _

__and thankfully there’s no knock on his door, not even after dream has anxiously waited around an hour for one to come._ _

__he still doesn’t get much sleep that night, regardless._ _

__\---_ _

__the next morning they’re having breakfast together in the kitchen and dream is just... confused._ _

__he’d expected awkwardness and tension and him having to come up with some sort of credible explanation for what happened last night._ _

__instead there’s none of that._ _

__well, there _is _awkwardness but that’s mostly on dream’s end. george is acting the way he always does, happily chattering away about some tv-show he wants dream to watch and a new pasta recipe he’d like to try out tonight._ _ __

__

__

__there’s no indication that george even knows what happened last night and dream is baffled._ _

__that is, until george licks the yogurt off his spoon in a way that makes dreams synapses go haywire, grins widely and asks, in the most innocent manner possible: “so how’d you sleep last night, dream?”_ _

__dream kind of wants to die from embarrassment when george starts laughing at how red he gets._ _

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted (ages ago lmao) on my twitter


End file.
